The Another Note Life of Zack and Cody
by BellumTerra
Summary: Strange guests come to the Tipton hotel. One of them atracts the twins' attention! Will they become friends?
1. Guests

Zack and Cody walked into the tipton lobby. was at his desk, still. He then saw the boys and in a very low voice, he growled. "Do not Disturb me! I have a very important group of guests coming to the tipton and they are not to be disturbed!" Said Moseby to the twins. "Let me guess? Your having a few celeberities come in." Said Zack.

"Well, they are partly celeberities. They are mostly adults. Two twenty-five year olds, two twenty-four year olds, an Seventeen year old, an 19 year old girl, a twenty-eight year old women, a thirty-three year old writer, and a thirteen year old girl." He finished. "Some of them are twins." He added. Zack and Cody turned their attention to the revolving doors and the ones close to Norman the Doorman. For two reasons, actually.

1:The doors were moving

and 2:They heard a girl say "Stupid revolving doors!!!!"

Zack saw a women come out of the revolving doors, She had black hair, wore a black T-shirt and some baggy blue jeans. She also had a plaid red skirt over her jeans.

"Ah, Miss Birthday, Miss Ryuzaki!" Moseby said walking over to the doors. He bowed formally as a women came out of the other door. "Welcome to the Tipton!" He said. The girl in the skirt smiled and saw a man walk to her and helped her with the luggage. "Excuse me!" Came another voice of a women, trying to get through the revolving doors. "Other people are here to!!!" The voice added. It was quite the perky voice. It belonged to a nineteen year old girl. She had blonde hair and was quite beautiful. "Sorry!" Said the other girl addressed as Miss Birthday. "Hey, I'm Zack! You?" Asked Zack to the girl. "I am Yuzuki. Nice to meet you!" She said.

A few minutes later a girl walked through the revolving doors. She had blonde hair aswell. She also wore a white dress and black lace-up platforms. Well, you couldn't really call them 'platforms' considering they were only about 2 inches off the ground, but they still were very nice. She also wore a smile on her face. Zack and Cody looked at her. The boys tried to push eachother out of the way to meet her. A man and women both came through the revolving doors next to the girl. Once it seemed like they were checking in, Cody went over to the girl. "Hi, I'm Cody Martin. You?" He said.

"I'm Quarter Queen." She said. She smiled politely. They both walked over to the couches they had in the lobby and began to talk. When she left, the boys turned their heads to face eachother. "She's mine!" They said in unison. They started arguing until their mom came in. "Boys!" She said. "Boys!!" She said again. "ZACK! CODY!" She yelled. They turned to her. "WHAT?!" They yelled in unison. "Let me guess. Fighting over the same girl?" She asked. They told her the story but didn't tell her the girls name. "So what is her name?" Carey asked. "Her name is Quarter Queen!" Said Cody. Carey raised her eyebrows. "What?" She asked suspiciously. She then got a novel out of her purse titled "Another Note" and started flipping through the pages. She made her twin children read the paragraph outloud. After that, they stared. "No! It can't be!" Said Cody. "Dude! Your inlove with a ghost!" Said Zack, smiling.

"I am no ghost." Said Quarter Queen. Carey, Zack and Cody jumped a little and turned to her. "Whoa!" The twins said in unison. "When'd you get here?!" Asked Zack. Cody just stared. "Just now!" She said, smiling cutely.

Maddie and London were at the Candy Counter, Maddie was reading "Another Note" since Carey gave it to her. Half an hour later she was finished reading and then saw Yukime and Yuzuki in a conversation that looked like it was intense. "What are they saying?" Asked London. "I don't know." Said Maddie.

"Go look!" Advised London, dumbly. "I'm not going to eavesdrop!" Said Maddie, angerly. "Well, I am!" London added to the conversation. She walked over to the couch across from Yukime and Yuzuki, holding a newspaper over her face. The twin-looking girls turned to London, stopping they're conversation. She peeked out the left side of her newspaper. "Just continue!" She said. They began talking.

"So, any new info on the Kira case?" Asked Yuzuki.

"Not yet, We haven't gained anything yet." Replied Yukime.

"Darnit. . . " Replied Yuzuki. She then saw London walk over to maddie. They then got back to talking.

"Maddie! I know what they were saying!" Said London. "What?" Asked Maddie, interested. "They were talking about something called the 'Kira Case'." Said London, as if uninterested.

There was a knock on the door to the Martin suite. Carey opened it. "Can I come in?" Asked Quarter Queen. "Sure, what is it?" She asked. "Cody left his novel in the lobby." Quarter replied. She smiled slightly, as if, inside she was laughing. Cody walked into the living room/kitchen and retrieved the novel. "Thanks! I woundered why I was missing a book!" He said, relieved.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Asked Carey. "No thanks. I wanna see if what Backyard said was true!" Said Quarter Queen. Everyone looked at her. "Good Choice! But who's Backyard?" Asked Zack. "She's a friend of mine. Her name is Backyard Bottomslash." Replied Quarter Queen. Zack and Cody were holding in fits of laughter from hearing the name. "And Believe said I need to review a new chapter he wrote!" She also added. "Believe?" Asked Cody, now on the verge of laughing to death. "Yeah, Believe Bridesmaid, He's a writer!" Said Quarter Queen. Zack burst out laughing. But luckily, Quarter had left.

**(A/N:Did you like it? Hate it? I really hope you liked it! And in the next chapter:Quarter Queen goes to the same school as Zack and Cody. And Yuzuki and Yukime go to Maddie and London's school! Don't miss it! R&R! -Listening/Singing to 'Joker - Hatsune Miku' -)**


	2. School

Cody and Zack walked into the cafeteria, They sat down at the table with Barbara and Bob. "Hey, Who's the girl?" Bob asked, looking in the direction of a girl walking over here.

Quarter Queen.

"Hey, Can I sit here?" Asked Quarter. "Sure! What's your name?" Barbara asked. "My name is Quarter Queen. I'm new here!" She said. Barbara tried to hold in her giggles. "Quarter. Queen. Really?" Said Bob.

"I know its strange but I dealt with it." She said, a smile appearing on her face. Barbara was kind of reminded of the character Rika from the manga her cousin is reading. She then got out the same novel Carey got out yesterday. "So, your from Another Note?" She said. She showed Quarter the part about her Death. "B- but-" She stammered. "T- that can't be! I'm standing right here! How is that possible?" She said. She was quite confused. "I don't know! Ask Mello!" Barbara said. "Who?" Quarter repliead,

Turning her head to Barbara. "The narrator." She added.

X-X-X-X

Maddie and London entered they're classroom only to see two new girls, both crouching weirdly.  
They sat at they're desks, Maddie's infront of the onyx eyed girl, and London's infront of the girl with brown/red eyes. They're teacher walked into the room. "Now class, we have two new students! Please come up and introduce yourselves!" Sister Dominic said. The two girls got up.

"I am Melody."

"I am Elana." The brown/red eyed girl said. They're teacher was suspiciously eyeing 'Elana'. 'Elana's eyes shimmered crimson and the class hid under they're desks. "What??? Why are you hiding?" She said. She shrugged and walked back to her seat.

X-X-X-X

After class, the teacher asked to see Elana. "Why are your eyes red?!" She said. "Oh, I really don't know if you'll believe me. . . " Elana began. ". . . But my real name is Yuzuki, and I have Shinigami eyes. I can see your life span and your name, Dominic-sensei. Before you ask what 'Sensei' means, its Japanese for teacher." She said. Yuzuki noticed a preacher and the cops. She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?!" She said. The preacher put the crucifix on Yuzuki and nothing happened. "Hmm, I'm guessing either what she said was true, or contacts. Red contacts are quite popular amongst goth teenagers." He said. "Can I go now?" She asked. "Yes." The teacher said, relieved.

"Bye!" Yuzuki said, practically running out of the classroom. She got out just in time to see Melody leaving. "Hey, Wait up!" Yuzuki said, smiling as she ran. Melody looked back and smiled. "Yukime! Don't leave me with crazy people!" She said, She finally caught up with Yukime. "You're one to talk about Crazy people!" Yukime said.

X-X-X-X

"Ugh! I HATE the rain!" Yuzuki said as she walked into the tipton, holding her umbrella. "Well, on the bright side, your feet got washed!" Yukime said. Yuzuki shot her a glare that said "Don't mess with me, Punk!" and walked off. Yukime shrugged and walked to the elevator. When she pressed a button, the doors opened and a man fell out. "Here we go!" He said, falling. "Do you need any help, mister. . .?" Yukime said. "Oh, No! Its fine!" The man said. "I'm Arwin! The hotel engineer!" He said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yukime." She said, deciding to stick to her real name since Kira wasn't here.

She spoke too soon.

Light entered the hotel and checked in. There was a cry of "Liiiiiight!" and then an attack from a protective girlfriend. Yukime laughed a bit and got into the elevator. "Oh, hey Arwin!" Said Cody. "Quarter, this is Arwin. The hotel's engineer. We get into a lot of crazy stuff here! Arwin, this is Quarter Queen. A friend who's staying at the hotel!" He added. Arwin held out a hand to her, apparently not realizing how strange the name was. "Nice to meet you!" He said. "You too!" She said. "I gotta go. I need to review yet ANOTHER chapter my friend, Believe wrote." And with that, she ran to the elevator before the doors closed.

X-X-X

The elevator doors opened and a boy, at least 19 years old, stared at the two. "They're ALIVE! ALIVE I TELL YOU!" He shouted, grabbing the red-headed boy by the shirt and shaking him. Then, the blonde boy ran off, screaming bloody murder, leaving two very confused girls in the elevator. "Don't ask." The red-head said as he walked to the elevator. "Is this going to the lobby?" He asked. "Yep." Both girls replied. "Cool." The red head said, walking in. The girls got out and went in the opposite directions. Yukime opened the door to her suite without knocking. "Hey bro, I'm back." She said in a dead pan voice. L looked at her. "Hello, Yuki." He said.

X-X-X

Mello ran around the lobby like a lightning bolt, screaming "THEY'RE BACK FROM THE GRAVE!" And other random stuff (Authoress does not feel like typing in what). Maddie stared at him. "Chocolate?" She offered politely. He stopped and stood at the candy counter, looking all calm and collected. "Yes please." He said.

"So, why were you running around like that?" She asked.

"Cause there are people staying at this hotel who are back from the grave! Thats why!"

Maddie looked both ways, and talked quieter than before.

"You know too?" She said.

"Yeah, I actually was narrating the novel." He said.

"Your Mello? I'm Maddie." She said.  
**  
(A/N:R&R! Me without reviews is like Beyond without Jam! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**

Preview:Mello and Maddie form an alliance and try and find an answere to the mystery. What kind of pranks will Quarter Queen, Zack, and Cody pull? Stay tuned!)


End file.
